The Elevator Scenario
by KenSan1990
Summary: Oneshot! The dreaded elevator scenario, Kenshin and Sanosuke stuck together. What will happen? nonyaoi


**The Elevator Scenario**

He was powerful. He was decisive. And most importantly, he was tired and out of his wit's end. Of course who wouldn't be at the end of a very stressful business week? It didn't matter if he wasn't in charge; being the vice-president was just as bad.

Himura Kenshin, the sole heir to his uncle's Fortune 500 Company walked at a steady pace trying not to look desperate as he rushed for the elevator. It was twenty-six floors down to the parking lot where he could finally make his way home and spend the weekend to himself.

The red head tugged on his tie to loosen it. He was sure that he had tightened it so much that Friday morning that he had left a permanent scar where it was chaffing against his neck. Just as he approached the elevator system, one completely full of people, he was disheartened to watch it close just as he arrived. That and no one had the decency to at least try and hold the door for him.

He was not alone in the late arrival. A second man, one he recognized very clearly, stumbled over his large feet to try and reach the door as well. He tripped at the finish line, causing him to miss the elevator as well.

"Good afternoon Mr. Sagara," Kenshin said in a very relaxed voice. The spiky haired man glanced up where he was just short of hitting the toe on Kenshin's shoes.

"Yeah."

"Would you like help?" Sagara Sanosuke took hold of his boss' hand and hoisted himself up while nearly toppling the man he stood a good head over.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Kenshin checked his watch, and out of the corner of his eye saw Sanosuke rubbing underneath his chin to check for rug burn. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Happens all the time."

"You must be rather clumsy."

Sanosuke laughed; he knew sincerely that Kenshin wasn't one of those bosses that looked down upon the other employees. He was genuine whenever he said something.

"Hey, you know the comic strip _Agnes_?" Sanosuke asked randomly

Kenshin puckered his lips in thought. "I think so."

"You know how she has very large feet for her very small body?" Kenshin nodded, envisioning the comic strip in his head. "That's me."

"I see."

Kenshin looked over to Sanosuke who he was surprised cleaned up well other than his hairstyle that was like he just walked out of high school. He'd heard a lot about Mr. Sagara from others, and while he hardly observed the man when it came to 'on-the-job', it was word of mouth that told him two things about the man.

One: That he was very childish and enjoyed pulling pranks on his co-workers, and two: that he was easily working his way up the corporate ladder.

Out of three elevators, there were usually two working, knowing how many times they frequently broke down. So it was a surprise when Kenshin could look at the meters above them and see that all three were in perfect working condition and apparently had been for the last week or so. He and Sanosuke stepped forward when one opened. They each waited patiently for anyone else, then at the same time reached for the 'Basement' button. Sanosuke backed away and let Kenshin press it. The doors slid closed.

Kenshin's eyes were on the numbers as they flashed as they went down. As they started down, Sanosuke jumped very childishly. "Mr. Sagara?"

The spiky haired employee rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry. It's too much fun."

They faltered somewhat between floors twenty two and twenty three. Kenshin's hand latched to the nearest groove in the metal box. They stopped. The light on the dial flickered between the two floors, unsure itself where it was.

"What the…FUCK!" Sanosuke was completely unprepared for himself to fly up close to the ceiling of the elevator then suddenly crash down onto the floral carpet. He could see the stars before his eyes and everything. He had trouble uncurling from his position. When he opened his eyes, there was a flickering light once again. It showed the level they were on. Six. Between six and seven. He moaned.

"Mr. Sagara?" Kenshin asked. Sanosuke once again had Kenshin's shoe right next to his nose.

"You need a spit shine?" he asked jokingly. There was a lot more than saliva in his mouth.

"Are you alright Mr. Sagara?"

"Fine…I hope," Sanosuke managed to rise on all fours, his hand touching his forehead. When he brought down his fingers, he inspected the dark liquid he'd pulled off. "Ow."

"Indeed," Kenshin crawled up to a standing position. His hands slipped down the metal box and he was once again in the sitting position.

"You a 'right?" Sanosuke asked. He searched for something to wipe the blood off with.

"I'm fine, a little sick to my stomach."

Kenshin handed over a handkerchief seeing as Sanosuke's search was very futile. The younger of the two thanked his superior and wiped off the liquid trying to find the source.

"These things are dangerous," Kenshin slapped the side of the elevator. "One's always broken."

Sanosuke stood and went to the control panel looking for the emergency button. Once he found it, he pressed it as many times as he could, but there was nothing happening.

"It won't work," Kenshin said pessimistically.

"I'll make it work."

"Mr. Sagara..."

Sanosuke was very sure of himself. "I'll make it work."

"Are you claustrophobic Mr. Sagara?" Kenshin asked thinking of the situation at hand

"Stick with Sano," the taller man retorted, acting as though he were trying to avoid the question.

"Are you?"

"No. Not that I know."

Sanosuke pinched his fingers between the two doors and attempted to pull them open. Even his strength was feeling rather useless at this point, and his head was still swimming from the fall. The lights finally flickered off. Sanosuke began pounding the door, hoping to both catch somebody's attention and make a way through the door. He gripped his knuckles on his right hand.

"Great," Sanosuke hissed.

"Are you alright?"

"Stop asking."

"Sorry."

Sanosuke turned to his superior with a grim look on his face; it contrasted how he was actually feeling just moments before. "We can't panic," Sanosuke said to himself. "That'll only cause more trouble."

"Take a seat Sano," Kenshin offered. "Someone will come."

"I wish I could be as calm as you right now," Sanosuke sat in the corner across from his boss. He watched Kenshin begin to take off his jacket and undo his tie.

"Is it warm in here?" Kenshin asked.

Sanosuke raised a brow. "Feels fine to me."

"I see," Kenshin pulled over his briefcase and opened it to reveal a yellow folder. He emptied the folder of its contents and folded the folder like a fan.

"Is that the Jensen report?" Sanosuke asked, knowing his own handwriting.

"Sorry," Kenshin said once again. He used it, fanning himself as best he could.

"You're not as calm as you look," Sanosuke mumbled settling his chin on his knees. He listened to Kenshin give a heavy breath. He copied it.

Kenshin looked at his watch once again, only this time to find that this time his watch had stopped on him. He took the piece of machinery off and threw it on the ground. Out of the breast pocket on in his coat he revealed a gold pocket watch. Sanosuke whistled.

"That's gotta be worth a lot."

"Family heirloom," Kenshin shrugged. "I always keep it on me. Reminds me of my mother."

"Is the time right?"

"Yeah."

Sanosuke glanced over Kenshin's shoulder to read the time on the watch. It was five thirteen. Both should have been halfway home by now.

"Sano?" Kenshin inquired.

"Yeah."

"Don't be so worried," Kenshin took his employee's hand, "everything's going to be alright, I promise." Sanosuke was lost a moment in his boss' eyes. Kenshin had the oddest shade of amethyst eyes that Sanosuke had ever seen.

"Yeah," their hands slipped away from each other, "I'm sure they will."

For the next half an hour each of them sat hoping that the elevator would start working. Both Sanosuke and Kenshin tried their cell phones, only to be out of luck considering Sanosuke's wasn't even charged and Kenshin's had no service. The red headed man fanned himself as fast as he could. It surprised Sanosuke to see all the sweat on his superior's face.

"Mr. Himura?"

"Just Kenshin, please?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"It's unbearably hot in here…"

Sanosuke felt as though the temperature was normal, but he was also sweating somewhat. All of a sudden Kenshin started unbuttoning his dress shirt and undoing the cuffs to pull his sleeves up above his elbows.

"Are you claustrophobic?" Sanosuke asked remembering the question from earlier.

The red head looked him in the eye. "No, but I do have a family history of anxiety disorders," Kenshin responded. Sanosuke shook his head.

"Why now of all time?"

"Stress."

"Duh," Sanosuke covered his head with his hands. "Great…great. You're going to go loco on me any minute," Sanosuke closed his mouth and glanced over to Kenshin. He could hardly catch his breath.

"You need to calm down, everything's going to be alright, so stop worrying." Sanosuke put his hand on Kenshin's shoulder and tried to comfort him. The red head fanned himself faster. "Take a deep breath," Kenshin followed his employee's instruction.

"Sano," Kenshin looked into the man's brown eyes. "I'll be fine, I promise," Kenshin tried to rise, but felt the metal box start to shudder and if forced him to sit back down. It came as no surprise when it was him that was shuddering and not the elevator. He leaned into Sanosuke's chest, clinging and hoping that Sanosuke would save him from all this.

"Stay down; you're bad enough as it is," Sanosuke bargained. He leaned the red head against the wall were he continued fanning.

The purple orbs watched his employee try his phone again, hoping that it might just suddenly flick on and they could call for help. He turned his head over to the door and listened. There was something. He wasn't sure if it was voices or footsteps, but he was hearing something that was comforting. He continued fanning. Somehow he was still getting warmer.

"Anxiety?" Sanosuke asked.

"Uh huh. My mother had it pretty bad. It's just too much stress and stuff. I've had a couple of panic attacks before. No big deal." Kenshin stated in a lofty voice.

"We're gonna get out of this. Calm down a 'right?"

"I think I hear something outside the door." Kenshin said less than enthusiastically.

"I sure hope you're right."

Too bad for Sanosuke that while Kenshin was trying to do all he could to stay calm, there was something that wouldn't let him. He was still sweating profusely. He shook a little, like a dog afraid of a new person, or a loud sound. Sanosuke crawled over to the door and tried to pry it open. He put all his strength in it, but it wouldn't budge. He glanced up to the ceiling where there was a door. He reached up on his tip toes trying to touch it, but his fingers over skimmed the piece of metal.

"Damn."

"Just give up Sano," Kenshin said wearily.

The brown headed man looked at his strong superior and questioned his behavior. Kenshin was go-getter. A never give up kind of person who refused to admit that there was such a thing as impossible. When things got tight, he was the only one that was calm. And here he was, falling apart at being trapped in an elevator. But then, everyone had their flaws, and Sanosuke would admit that.

"Tell me something," Sanosuke began as he laid down on the floral carpet. Kenshin's eyes focused as best they could on his lax employee.

"What's that Sano?"

"Were you the one that just let one, because I know I didn't," Kenshin laughed.

"Sano…"

"Seriously, you might wanna check."

"Sano, get serious."

"I am serious. I'd check your pants."

Kenshin poised the fan at him, but then broke out into laughter. "Thank you Sano, really," Kenshin laid down on he ground as well hoping it would help his head somewhat. "Are you being serious?" Kenshin asked cautiously. He sniffed the air. Sanosuke just stared at him a moment, and shrugged. "That's not very nice, that it isn't."

"So?"

"I could have you fired."

"But you wouldn't." Kenshin closed his eyes and nodded.

"You know me all too well that you do Sano."

Sanosuke stretched out a little and attempted to steal Kenshin's fan knowing it would keep the red head's mind off of his anxiety, at least for a few moments anyway.

--

An emergency crew worked to pry the doors open. Once they did, the group of employees curious as to who was in the elevator stood around watching as they opened up and the elevator slowly dropped down to the appropriate level.

Of all the employees, two women, Kamiya Kaoru and Makimachi Misao stared at the image before them with awe. There lay Sanosuke sleeping silently with their boss on top of him. Kenshin was there with his shirt half open, his pants loosened and his face full of sweat. He too was asleep. Sanosuke had his arm draped over Kenshin's shoulders. One of the crew members started to wake Kenshin up.

"Won't we have something to talk about on Monday," Misao giggled. "Can you believe that he swings that way?" she asked nudging Kaoru. The other woman stood there as the crew inspected Kenshin and Sanosuke for injury. Kenshin collected his things. He put on his tie and jacket while stumbling out into the lobby. Sanosuke grabbed Kenshin's shoulder.

"You sure you're alright? Anxiety and stuff?"

"Perfectly fine Sano," Kenshin nodded. "Thank you for helping out."

"Anytime." He waved and saw Kenshin go into the crowd of employee's, as though he were fishing for someone.

Sanosuke wiped the blood from his forehead hoping the crew wouldn't see it and try to rush him to the hospital.

Kenshin met up with the two women in the middle of the jumble.

"Good evening Mr. Himura," Misao said, trying not to giggle.

"Hello." Kaoru locked arms with Kenshin as they walked out. Misao was still giggling.

"You're going to have quite the rumor Monday," said Kaoru as she patted his breast. Kenshin shrugged.

"People will believe what they want."

"What did go on though?"

Kenshin shrugged. "Nothing."

" 'Nothing' nothing or nothing?"

"Miss Kaoru…"

"I get it, I get, you to know, me to find out. Right."

"Hopefully not."

A/N: It's your decision whether you thought anything went on or not….for me to know and you to find out…tell me what you think. KenSan out!


End file.
